


Wavelength

by makuramotou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, TakaKi Takao/Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao just loves Kise. So much so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavelength

He peeks at the entrance of Maji's for the fiftieth time. It's been only thirty minutes since he sat on a booth near a window far from the entrance of the said fastfood chain.  
His fifty-second, he finally lights up. Stands up,even;but he quickly sits back and acts as if he weren't expecting something--or someone.

"Takaocchi!! What a coincidence!"  
"Kise-chan! Great to see you!" Takao says,acting as if he were stopped from eating a fry by Kise's sudden greeting.  
Aahh,the angelic smile...the golden eyes,his hair like sweet sugar threads...oops,gotta snap back to reality--Takao thought  
"Mind if I eat with you? It's kinda lonely to eat alone...and I see that you're not with Midorimacchi or anyone,too..unless you're waiting for them...?"  
"No,I mean yeah,that'd be okay!(I was gonna ask you anyway)"  
"Great! Just lemme take my order. Wait a sec." Kise then leaves Takao to fall in line at the counter. Takao doesn't squeal,but his smile screams of 'Yeah,Kise!'

Takao makes a mental list of what to talk about, and notes to himself that he will surely brag about his time with Kise to Shin-chan and the others. Kise arrives with his tray and neatly sets his food on the shared table. His graceful movements makes Takao imagine a beautiful morning with Kise wearing only a white long-sleeved shirt ,them in a white-motif bedroom and Kise bringing him a tray of food saying "Breakfast in bed,'Pa!"

"Takaocchi!"  
It's a mystery how Kise can be a spell and only his voice and words can dispel the illusions in Takao's mind.  
"Is something wrong? You're spacing out!"  
"Uhh,nope. I'm totally fine..just...really,Kise-chan. Salad and vanilla shake?"  
Kise blinks open a pair of wide and innocent orbs,halted his sip on the straw thus making another irresistable image in Takao's 'camera of the heart'.  
"I can't eat too much,Takaocchi. I have a diet and a figure to maintain."  
"That's no reason to starve. Here,have some fries!"  
Takao positions his bag of fries,opening facing Kise. The action itself makes Kise happy,much more the thought.  
"Haha,thanks,Takaocchi!"  
"Thank me when you've taken a fry."  
Takao looks directly at Kise's eyes,like he's ordering him to actually take a fry. Kise gets locked but then gives his casual smile; a smile he shows only to a few.  
"Hai,Takaocchi."  
And he eats one fry. Takao grins in approval,left hand on his cheek while slurping his soda.  
"Good.Good."

They talk about almost everyone and everything. Indeed,if someone in the world can catch up to Kise the way he does,it's Takao for sure. And Kise takes delight in sharing with someone who doesn't reject his stories before he gets to the good part. Ahominecchi and his other Teiko 'friends' tend to drop the talk whenever Kise takes his turn and somehow the treatment doesn't leave Kise like it casually should. The repetitive rejection has scarred him deep,he himself not knowing that it actually pains him when Kurokocchi gives him the cold shoulder or when Midorimacchi tells him to 'go die', or the many times Murasakibaracchi prefered to talk about Maiubo rather than the blonde's heartbreak,and how Akashicchi couldn't care less.

His sempais at Kaijou were more endearing,but of course there's that line that says 'sempai and kohai'. Though the line gets blurred by Kise's friendly tendencies,he doesn't forget to respect his upperclassmen.  
He needs a friend his year level.  
Magically,he met Takao.  
And again,the innocent kid he is,he doesn't realize that there's a certain happiness he feels whenever he meets or talks with his 'friend's' friend. He just feels like  
"...we're in the same wavelength."  
Kise's eyes widen at Takao's words  
"W-what...?"  
Takao smiles. His gentle eyes directed at Kise,captivating the pair of golden eyes.  
"Mnah... Wanna go to the park? Fresh air after food."  
The taller guy follows,bringing his still half-full vanilla shake with him. 

The evening breeze begins to run through the park. There were only a few people and somehow Kise thought like the silence isn't awkward at all. The orange sunset traces along everything and while Takao walks ahead of Kise,the blonde cannot help but stare.  
'I want to be closer to him...  
can I?  
What if he's like Aominecchi?  
...or Kurokocchi?  
I hope he didn't get Midorimacchi's habit of pushing me away, no please don't.'  
Kise hears Takao whistle some tunes. Familiar ones,as it were pop songs. The long legs stops walking; hearing the scrunch of the shoes and the lack of footsteps,Takao turns around to check on Kise.

'...and I tried to be cool...is he bored?' Takao thinks  
"Takaocchi..."  
There's a tone of melancholy in his voice...it's not 'Takaocchi!' or 'Takaocchi...!!'  
"Mm? What is it, Kise-chan?"  
Kise look up,flustered, at Takao. Looking like he's calling all the gods and saints he know of for courage...  
"I-- I..."  
Takao raises a brow and asks "Have I done something wrong?"  
"N-No..just...I have something to ask from you."  
"'kay...spill!" Takao tries to keep cool,but his insides are being ruptured by butterflies and mind filled with 'what if it's not...'  
"Please...don't ever reject me..."  
Takao's eyes widen,he doesn't know which to react to first. Instead,he grabs both of Kise's hands and eagerly faces the sobbing angelic face.  
"I won't, ever, Ryouta."  
And with a few reaching up Takao closes his eyes and plants a soft kiss on Kise's lips--which stops the sobbing, their breathing and the turning of the world.  
4...3...2...1...  
"...so I hope you won't reject me,too."

**Author's Note:**

> I love TakaKi so much! Hope you liked it much as I did while writing....tho supposed to be Takao releasing his angst...oh well,they both get love in the end ☺


End file.
